SBRUB Omega
by Princessofspades12
Summary: A young girl stands in her bedroom. Today, the 7th of January, just happens to be the girls 14th birthday. She does have a name, but your just finding it out now. Enter Name: Attention Hoarding Bimbo Clever name, permicium brain Try again: Redd Moesinger
1. Chapter 1

A young girl stands in her bedroom. Today, the 7th of January happens to be this girls 14th birthday. She does have a name, but your are just finding out what it is now

**Enter Name:**

Attention Hoarding Bimbo

Clever name, permicium brain

**Try Again:**

Redd Moesinger

**Examain Room:**

Your name is **Redd. **You consider yourself to be a tomboy, but now, looking around your room, your realize that you have a large collection of toy **horses** and **bunnies**. Not that you can exactly _look _around your room considering your lamp fell and the lightbulb broke a week ago. It's also two in the morning.

You are currently wearing a cool tiger-stripped tank top, but instead of normal tiger colors, it's a royal blue. You like it because it makes you feel royal. Feeling Royal to you is an essentioal, mainly because you are dirt poor.

**Redd: Get on your unicycle**

You're pretty good at riding it, but you don't really like it. Your **DAD** more or less forced you to learn, but you don't mind, it gives you something to do.

**Redd: Fall off your unicycle**

Okay, that was a total lie. You love riding unicycle, but you're really, really bad at it. Suddenly you hear you dad snoring the other room. Jeez, why can't it be 7:00 am.

**Redd: Answer PesterChum**

You hear your **pesterchum **go off, but you realize that the only internet access you have is on your **DAD'S** phone, which he is sleeping with. Guess that means you only have one option.

**Redd: STRIFE!**

You tip-toe into your **DAD'S **room before realizing that this is a terrible idea. Your **DAD** get grumpy when you wake him up in the middle of the night and you don't even have a strife specibus yet. Stupid.

**Redd: Queitly retrive phone on bedside table**

You slowly reach over to his phone and grab it. You then make a hastey get away back to your room. Hahahaha! It's mine now!

**Redd: Answer PesterChum**

It looks like it's one of your good friends is messaging you

**Show Pesterlog**

**BounceyhairFlowers (BF) began pestering BloodlustRose (BR) at 2:27**

BF: (:D) Hey!

BR: Hiya.

BF: (:D) Happy Birthday! I sent you a present, it was supposed to arrive at exactly 12:00, did you get it :?

BR: It may have gotten here, but the only thing is, we have a PO box, but it's 5 miles away.

BF: (D:) Awwwwwww! That's too bad :( well, how's your birthday going so far?

BR: No where really, it's 2:30 here, but I'll pick up your present in the morning.

BF: (:D) Okay! um...

BR: um? *Scratches head curiously *

BF: (:/) Well, it's just that I saw a thing...

BR: A thing?

BF: (:/) Yeah, a thing. I had a dream.

BR: I have dreams too. What about yours was so special?

BF: (0_0 ) It was kinda sorta about you.

BR: About me? You've never seen me.

BF: (:( ) No, but I've seen pictures you've drawn.

BR: Good point. Anyway, tell me about this dream of yours *sits down thoughtfully *

BF: (:( ) …...

BR: TELL ME!

BF: (D:) I don't know if I should

BR: WHY NOT!?

BF: (:/) Never mind. It's really not all that important. Sorry to bother you. Well, I'm pretty tired. I'll talk to you in the morning. Bye! :D

**BounceyhairFlowers (BF) ceased pestering BloodlustRose (BR)**

**Redd: Slam phone to the ground in frustration**

You decide not to do this because, as your **DAD** in technical terms, that would be bad

**Redd: Go to sleep**

You decide that it's too late to be awake right now, so you crawl into bed and fall asleep

**Redd: Be someone else**

You really want to be someone else, but they're alseep too! Oh well, guess you'll have to be Redd again.

**Be Redd again**

God dammit! She's still asleep

**Redd: Wake up and gallop around your room like a pony**

This was a terrible idea! Not only did you step on one of the lightbulb shards in your room, but you also made enough noise to wake **DAD** up! You make a mental note to punch the author of this story in the face.

**Redd: Panic!**

You begin to panic. **DAD** isn't ever happy when you wake him up and there won't be any acceptions this time. Also, your foot may be bleeding from the shard. That thing hurts like a bitch.

**Redd: Be rational**

You take a deep breath and hop on on foot. You make your way to the **kitchen**, where **DAD** isn't very likely to go. You really don't have anything in the kitchen except for a refridgorater and a microwave, because, yet again, you are very poor. You also notice that you neglected to change your clothes when you had gone to sleep. No wonder you couldn't get comfortable! The jeans you're wearing are heavy as fuck.

**Redd: Take care of glass in your foot**

You're sick and tired of having this piece of shit in your foot, so you decide to man up and rip it out yourself.

…

….

…..

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

Yeah, that wasn't a very good idea

**Redd: Scream in pain**

You clutch your bleeding foot and start screaming. For once, you're glad that you live a succleded area in the mountains because they're aren't any neighbors to hear you. However, this also means you probably can't go to the hospital. Fuck! Well, it's not like you could pay the hospital bills anyway. Guess **DAD** will just have to take care of this one.

**Redd: Take care of it yourself**

Like you'd let your **DAD** do this! The thought almost makes you laugh.

You quickly wrap your foot in a paper towel, which happens to be you last paper towel. Luckily, the kitchen actually does have a working light, so you can examian how bad the cut is.

**Redd: Take a look**

You are relieved to find that it's not so bad and there's no chance that you'll bleed out by morning. Thank the lord! However, your vision is a little blurry, because you left you g**lasses **in your room.

**Redd: Retrive glasses**

You hop back into your room to find your glasses, knowing completely that they're on your bedside table and not on the floor. You're sure of it.

**Redd: Step on glasses**

Nope, because they're definatley NOT on the... oh shit

**HA! Fooled you!**

You're glasses _were _on your bedside table. You were right, which was not something you're used to. You put on your glasses and hop all the way back to the kitchen. By the time you get there, you're somewhat out of breath. Wow, you need to get in shape. You _finally_ get a good look at your damaged foot. You were right! It's not that bad, you just need to clean it out a bit and you'll be fine.

**Redd: Do a celebration Dance**

Ow, ow, ow! That was a really bad idea and now there's blood on the floor. You really are and idiot sometimes.

**Redd: Just be another person already!**

Okay, okay, jeez! But first...

**Redd: Answer PesterChum**

You hear the phone go off right next to you and check to see who it is. Oh... _her_

**Redd: Answer "Chum"**

You answer your "Chum". You don't really know why you have quotation marks around this, she really is a good friend of yours.

**OneMillionDances began pestering BloodlustRose at 3:17**

OD: I take it that you're still awake?

BR: Unfortunetly.

OD: Yes, I know. It's past 6:00 am here and I still haven't slept. It's really quite a bother

BR: Well, I'm probaly not going to sleep for the rest of the day, but that's my birthday for you

BR: *probably

OD: I understand, I can never sleep on my birthday either. So, what are you up to?

BR: Oh you know, the norm. Getting glass in my foot, falling off unicycles. My average everyday.

OD: Hahahahaha! Yes, that sounds very... interesting. Will your foot be okay?

BR: Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll tough through it.

OD: That's good. Anyyyyyyywayyyyyyyy, the reason I'm contacting you is because I wanted to tell you about a game.

BR: A game? I LOVE video games, and you know it.

OD: Yes, I do. That's why I wanted to tell you about it.

BR: Well, do tell, do tell.

OD: It's a rather strange game. It's called 'SBURB'. There are actually quite a few versions of this particular game, but SBRUB Omega sounded the best to me. It's rather hard to explain, but would you like to play with me?

BR: Is there a mobile download version?

OD: Yes. Here, I'll send you a link.

BR: Thanks, should I download it now?

OD: Not yet! That wouldn't be the best idea... just wait until a little later, like, until 10:00 am, my time.

BR: *sigh * fine.

OD: We just to wait for BF to wake up, don't worry, she will soon

BR: Alrighty than. I'll be here writhing in pain.

OD: …... Okay... have fun?

BR: Bye

OD: Bye

**OnemillionDances ceased pestering BloodlustRose at 3: 37**

**Redd: FINALLY be someone else**

Yes, you are finally someone else. Someone who is awake now. Someone you've talked to before...

Wow, you are _really _tall. Taller than the last chick, who may have been a midget. Actually, you're probably taller than everyone. But that's not important. What is important is your name.

**Enter Name:**


	2. Chapter 2

Smiles Mcstopit

No, just... no

**Try Again**

Kati Gibbons

**Examain room**

You name is **Kati.** Your room is relatively clean, cleaner than the last girl's. So clean in fact that we cannot see what your intrests are because they aren't sprawled across your room, unlike some people *wink wink nudge nudge *

However, just because we can't see your interests, that doesn't mean you don't have them. You really love **flowers**, you wear them in your hair everyday and you have a hard time parting with them when you have to take them out. You also really love **stuffed animals** and **watching TV**. You would be doing so right now, if your **MOM **didn't think you were asleep. You don't really like sleeping because there are just too many things to be doing instead. You also love cartoons or animated movies, such as **Nightmare before Christmas, **which is probably your favorite. You watch it everyday and you have five shirts for it. You happen to be wearing on right now, along with a pair of skinny jeans and one of your beloved **flowers**. You also have **glasses** like the first girl and wavy, bouncey brown hair, which you don't like all that much.

You are also very tall for a 13 year old, almost six feet, which makes you highly selfconcious, considering that you're almost three inches taller than your **MOM. **Whatwill you do?

**Kati: Do something adorable**

You don't really want to because you don't think 'adorable' is something people do at 3:00 in the morning. Instead you...

**Kati: Eat a chocolate bar**

You sneak over to your **desk** which is located in the corner of the room. You have **candy** hidden in many of the drawers. You really love sweets. You also love **gum** and **popcorn, **which isn't good because you have **braces. **

Nope, you don't care. So along with your chocolate bar, you also grab a stick of minty gum and some popcorn from earlier tonight. You then sit on your bed and happily eat your terrible, terrible food. You then hear a your a ding come from your **nook** and check to see who it is. You're very happy to see who it is. You get happy a lot.

**BloodlustRose began pestering BounceyhairFlowers at 3:51**

BR:Sup Bro!

BF: (:D) Hi!

BR: Hey Kati, how tall are you?

BF: (:/) too tall. I'm almost six feet.

BR: Oh, okay then...

BF: (:?) Why?

BR: Because, that's all.

BF: (:( ) Okay...? Hey, did OD tell you about

that game?

BR: Yes, and I can't wait to play! But apparently I have to wait for you to wake up.

BF: (:/) I am awake. It's not like I have a robot version of myself who types for me when I'm sleeping. That would be ridiculus.

BR: *sigh * Fine. Do you think I can play it now? I've been waiting to all morning.

BF: (:D) I don't see why not. I got the download too for my nook. Hey, what if we played right now!?

BR: Well maybe that's not such a good idea. Maybe I should ask OD first.

BF: (:( ) Okay...

**BloodlustRose ceased pestering BounceyhairFlowers at 4: 02**

You turn off your **nook** and sigh. You really want to play that game, too, but OD's word is law. You wish you and Redd could just start already.

**Kati: Watch Nightmare before Christmas**

As much as you love this movie, you can't watch it right now because, yet again, **MOM**

thinks you're sleep. Gosh darnnit!

**Kati: Finish chocolate bar.**

When you were talking to Redd, you forgot to finish your delicious sweets, which usually isn't something you do. You love sweets.

**Kati: Make dying cat noises**

Why did you decide to do this? You don't even like cats! You must be really tired. Oh look, Redd's back.

**BloodlustRose began pestering BounceyhairFlowers at 4:11**

BR: Well, she's gonna let us play it!

BF: (:D) YAY! I can't wait! Okay, let me download it real quick

BR: Well I already have it downloaded, so should I just wait until you do or should I click start now?

BF: (:D) I don't have to wait much longer. My nook's pretty fast.

BR: Well looks I'll see when we've started

*like

BF: (:D) Okay!

**BounceyhairFlowers ceased pestering BloodlustRose at 4: 16**

**Kati: Wait for it to download**

You wait another couple minuets until the game is finished. Geez, this is boring.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

FINALLY! Now you can begin playing. Wait, someone's pestering you. Darnnit!

**OnemillionDances began pestering BounceyhairFlowers at 4: 39**

OD: KATI!

BF: (0_0) WHAT!?

OD: Please tell me you haven't started playing yet!

BF: (0_0) No, not yet, why?  
OD: Okay, good. I NEVER said that you guys could start playing. I really don't think we should play at all, this isn't a very good game.

BF: (:?) It's not? But you were the one...

OD: I KNOW! But I changed my mind. Don't play it, Kati. Just trust me on this one.

BF: (:/) Okay... but I don't understand, what's so bad about it :?

OD: JUST DO AS I SAY!

BF: (-^-) Okay Okay! Jeez

OD: You will listen to me, right?

BF: (-^-) YES! Jeez, I get it!

OD: Good. Welp, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

BF: (0u0) Okay, bye...

**OnemillionDances ceased pestering BounceyhairFlowers at 5: 01**

**Kati: Finally play game**

You _finally_ get to play this game. Might as well tell Redd, but wait...

You can see her on your nook screeen! Is she really wearing that outfit? It's the middle winter, why does she have on a tank-top? Meh, whatever, you decide to just fill your strife deck. It's been empty for who knows how long.

**Kati: Fill strife deck**

You find a random pocket knife in one of your desk drawers. You don't know why it's there because knifes kind of freak you out, but you figure that it will be a handy weapon. There now you should play, but first...

**Kati: Be Redd**

You are now Redd, mainly because you still need to fill your strife deck too! There's a metal pole outside. You really don't like going outside. In the dark. In the middle of winter. In the mountains. Where there are scarey animals. Not to mention it's freezing. But you'll have to do this anyway.

**Redd: Get metal pole.**

You're going to get frostbite. You really should have brought shoes because you're barefoot and there are three inches of snow on the ground. Why do you have to be such a dumb kid? You run across the field of snow and grab the pole before running back inside. Too bad it's metal.

**Redd: Get your hands frozen to the pole**

God dammit! Well at least you have a fireplace. The only problem is there isn't a fire burning. Shit. You guess there's only one thing to do...

**Redd: STRIFE!  
**

Why? There's nothing there. Oh no, foot steps! That must be **DAD**!

**Redd: Hide!**

You crouch behind a corner and watch as** DAD** walks over to the fire place and builds another fire. He then grumbles and goes back to bed.

**Redd: Unfreeze hands**

Finally!

You run over to the fire place and begin to warm up your hands. Too bad the pole gets really, really hot.

**Redd: Howl in pain and run your hands under cold water**

You also figure soap might ease the pain

You realize that you could have done this to get the pole off this whole time. You feel like a dumb kid yet again.

**Redd: Facepalm Combo**

You try to do a facepalm but end up getting soap in your eyes. ARGH!

**Redd: Scream in frustration**

You do so and then wash the soap out of your eyes. Oh great, it looks someone's pestering you. Who's this Douchebag?

**CarcinoGenetist began** **trolling BloodlustRose at 5: 34**

CG: WOW I KNEW THE HUMAN RACE WAS IDIOTIC, BUT FOR YOU IT'S LIKE THEY TOOK THE VERY ESSENCE OF STUPIDITY ITSELF AND PUT IT IN A HUMAN FORM

BR: Thank you random stranger off the internet? How did you know what I've been doing?

CG: WHAT IF I TOLD IM YOUR GOD AND AN ADVANCED ALIEN RACE FROM YOUR FUTURE?

BR: I highly doubt that and you've been watching too much Doctor Who.

CG: WHO?

BR: *snaps fingers and points * Exactly.

CG: GOD, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THIS ANNOYING. HOW EARLY IS THIS FOR YOU IN YOUT TIMELINE?

BR: Timeline? Are you high?

CG: NO, YOU HAVE NO ME CONFUSED FOR MY "MOIRAIL". SO IT MUST BE PRETTY EARLY.

BR: Frankly, I have no idea what you're talking about.

CG: THE POINT IS, DON'T PLAY THE GAME. IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE AND THE LIVES OF EVERY OTHER PERSON ON EARTH, DON'T PLAY THE GAME.

BR: Game? Oh, you mean the one OD sent me! I am playing the game. I haven't played a video game in months. I'm going to be doing this.

CG: YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT.  
BR: And you're a random person on the internet who has nothing better to do than bother a 14 year old girl on her birtday  
BR: *Birthday.  
CG: OH MY GOD! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. JUST THE FACT THAT YOU'RE BREATHING IS BOTHERING ME RIGHT NOW. JUST PROMISE ME THAT IF YOU DO DECIDE TO PLAY THE GAME, YOU WON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN.

BR: No problem, buddy.

**BloodlustRose ceased petering carcinoGenetist at 6:03**

Oh, well look at the time. Seems like it's early enough to go into your **DAD'S** and get your present.

**Redd: Retrive Present**

You sneek into his room and quickly grab the crimson package sitting by his bed. Oh boy, this one will be great...

**Redd: Be dissapointed**

This present sucks. Your DAD just wrapped one of his old Greatful Dead T-shirts and tried to pass it off as a gift. You really don't like Greatful Dead.

**Redd: Be Kati**

You are now Kati and you're about to begin playing. Wow your so excited! You're game is done loading and there's no one here to bother you. HAZZAH!

**Kati: Tell Redd to play the game**

You want her to go first because she likes video games a lot more than you do. You might as well tell her.

**BounceyhairFlowers began pestering BloodlustRose at 6: 08**

BF: (:D) I've started playing. I can see you on my screen! Are you ready?

BR: Yep! Presin start now.

BR: *pressing

BF: (:D) Okay!

BR: I guess we should get OD in too.

BF:(D:) NO!

BR: Why? Pretell.

BF: (D:) Just, not yet, okay? It has to do with that dream I was telling you about.

BR: *eye roll * You know, it could be a lot easier if you told me about this weird dream of yours.

BF: (0_0) No, not now. Later maybe.

BR: Fine, I'm just glad to know I'm not the only one who's been having weird dreams.

BF: (c:) Oh... well, we should start now. I'll set up you alchemiser, okay?

BR: Fine, just be careful about where you put it.

BF: (:D) Can do!

**Kati: Be careful**

You decide to put the alchemiser on a long, old, coffee table that looks like a piece of crap. Redd probably won't mind

**Redd: Mind**

BR: What did you do!?

BF: (:3) I set up the alchemiser!

BR: That table was a priceless family heriloom!  
BF: (:?) Really? It look like a piece of crap.

BR: Everything here probably looks like a piece of shit to you rich people.

BF: (:T) Everything but that vase in the corner.

BR: Don't you dare!

**Redd: Capalouge vase**

You capalouge the vase with your **dictionary modus **to keep Kati from breaking it. You really had no idea she was so destructive.

**Redd: Be the last person**

You are now the last person to be introduced. Let's hope that you aren't stupid or overly cheerful like the other two. You don't really seem to be, but who can tell for sure? But wait! We don't even know your name yet!

**Enter Name**

Tiptoed Turdmuffin

No, that's not it...

**Try Again**

Jazy Foxworth

**Jazy: Examain room**

Your name is **Jazy**. You're blond and reletivly tall, not as tall as Kati, but no one is. You're also dressed in your **dance** attire, which consists of a large blue T-shirt, a pair of athletic shorts, leggings, and black and white checkered sneakers. Even though Dance ended at midnight and it's now nine in the morning, you never felt like changing, or taking off your shoes for that matter.

You look around your room, which is covered in pictures of **anime characters** and various **ballets. **You never bothered to get posters for these, you just printed a bunch of pictures off Google and taped them to your walls. Well, you have one poster of one of your all time favorite ballet's, **The Red Shoes, **which you had stared in before for a local production of it. You also have a chair in the corner of your room with a **plastic human head **on it. Sometimes you use the head to style wigs for your cosplay's, but usually it's just there to **freak people out. **Sometimes you bring the head to school, caress it's face and tell people "Her name was Deloris!" This may be the reason why you have no friends

You also have many **comedy** movies stuffed in your shelves and a few good **Disney** movies, such as **Finding Nemo **or **Monster's Inc.** You love them both. You also hope that your friends listened to you and aren't playing the game right now, but they usually listen to you. **What will you do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jazy: Get pissed off**

You are currently _very _ pissed off, for one because your mother left for work _again_ and left you alone all day _again_. But the main reason is because they've gone and done it.

**OnemillionDances began pestering BounceyhairFlowers at 9: 17**

OD: What the hell do you think you're doing!?

BF: (:?) What do you mean?

OD: You know _exactly _what I mean!

BF: (:?) Sorry, I've got nothing.

OD: THE GAME!

BF: (:O) Oooooooooooh! That!

OD: I told you not to play! Why didn't you listen to me?

BF: (D:) Cool it, you're kind of acting like a Mary-Sue right now.

OD: I know, but I'm just really annoyed. Mom left again.

BF: (D:) WHAT!? Again? But it's Saturday!

OD: I know...

OD: SHIT! We're getting off topic! The pointe is, stop playing that game!

OD: Did I REALLY make a dance pun?

BF: (:D) Yep!

OD: Dammit! I'm trying to be serious here!

BF: (:?) I know, but what could be so bad about a video game.

OD: …... um

BF: (:3) Exactly! Nothing! So I'm going to keep playing and you can join in when I get Redd into the game and then she'll be your server player! It'll be fun!

OD: I still don't know if I trust it... That girl told me...

BF: (D:) WHAT GIRL!?

OD: She said she was a troll, but she wasn't very good at it, she was actually really kind and helpful!

BF: (:I) Mm-hm? I wish my troll was like that! I mean, he's not very mean either, but he's really irritable...

OD: Oh? Hm... well, that's too bad. Actually, I think there are 12 trolls, but I've only run into 2...

BF: (D:) TWELVE!? NOOOOOOOO! I don't think I can handle 11 more!

OD: You'd espicially hate the one with the gray text. He's the worst. Well, he's a pretty bad troll as well, but he's grouchy and mean and types IN ALL CAPS SO IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE BEING YELLED AT. It's terrible.

BF: (D:) That sounds aweful! I don't know if I'd be able to put up with th-

BF: OH NO!

**BounceyhairFlowers ceased pestering OnemillionDances at 9: 47**

What the fuck?

You stare at the computer screen, re-reading the conversation over and over again. What happened? Why did Kati freak out like that? And then it occurs to you.

**Jazy: Fill Strife Specibus**

You really don't know what to put in this thing! Everything else you own has something to do with your intrests, you have a dance modus for your capalouge cards, a chumhandle based off dance, pictures of anime characters covering your walls, and all of your cloths are things you typically wear to a dance class, so maybe your strife specibus should have to do with dance?

You look around your room for a decent weapon. In your closet you find a bottle of **cloraform**, a large **knife, **and a wooden **bat.** You also notice **various sharp objects **on your bookshelfs, and a can of **pepper spray **in your dance bag.

You decide to go with a deck of cards. You figure that it's more origanal this way and the last thing you want to do is become more of a **Mary-Sue **than you already are, which may be impossible. You also are confused to why you were made out to be the **smart, propper one **in the first pester log. That's not you at all!

**Jazy: Be Kati**

Wait... you're not Kati! Who the fuck are you!?

**I'm a friend of Jazy's, you know, the Mary-Sue?**

Oh right, her! Well, what are you doing here?

**She asked me to play while you were busy being Kati or Redd or someone, because apparently you need four players.**

Okay... what's your name?

**Guess**

That one chick no one cares about

**Nope! Try again!**

Anne Burrcke

Your name is **Anne.** You're rather weird and random and you like to poke people and make weird sounds. You also like to piss others off by being mysterious and having them guess about personal information. Observe

Author: You're how old?

You: Guess

Author: 13?

You: Maybe

Author: 14?

You: Maybe

Author: 12?

You: Maybe

Author: You know what? We're going to go with 13

You: But that's not my age

Author: Then what is it?

You: Guess

At this point, the author will have a heart attack and die from frustration. So we're going to go with fourteen.

You also really like tecnology. You just discovered the wonders of programming last year and you love it! You also like fucking around with the programs on your iMac computer. You've now mastered the photo booth, iMovie, Photoshop, and severel others that you love to use. Too bad there aren't that many people interested in programming in... where do you live?

You: Guess

Author: GAH! We're going to go with Ohio.

You: Okay.

Yeah, Ohio. That'll work. This is not up for debate. You also type with double spaces to get on people's nerves.

Oh look, you're being "trolled". This guy sucks ass at trolling

**terminallyCapircious began trolling beautifulDestruction at 9:50**

TC: WhAt Up MotHeRfUcKeR

BD: Nope

TC: WhAt?

BD: Just stop right here. I know where this is going to go

TC: WhAt Do YoU mEaN?

BD: Guess

TC: Oh We BaCk On ThIs? ThAt'S cOoL sIs

BD: ARGH! Stop right here! Stop with the "trolling" you suck at it!

TC: I kNoW sIs. I aIn'T tRyInG tO aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg TrOlL a SiS

BD: That doesn't even make sense! And how do you type like that? Doesn't it take you forever? You know what? Nevermind, I don't care.

TC: WeLl I mEaN iT's DoEsN't TaKe ThAt MoThErFuCkInG lOnG.

BD: Nope, I stopped careing! Just please go away!

TC: sOrRy I dIdN't MeAn To MoThErFuCkiNg UpSeT yOu

BD: Shhhhhh, I. Don't. Care. And do you have to say "motherfucking" in every sentence? It's motherfucking annoying! AH! Now you've gotten me doing it!

TC: SoRrY sIs

BD: AND STOP CALLING ME SIS! I find it hard to believe that there's someone more annoying than me, look at the way I type!

TC: I lIkE tHe WaY yOu TyPe

BD: Coming from you, that doesn't mean much.

TC: WhAt'S tHaT sUpPoSeD tO mEaN?

BD: It mean's it's time for you to stop talking to me

TC: BuT mY pAlE bRo'S aLl Up AnD fOrCiNg Me To Do tHiS

BD: Who? You know what? Never mind, I don't care

**beautifulDestruction ceased peastering terminallyCapricus at 10:17**

**Anne: Be Redd**

You are now Redd and Kati is driving you crazy! Not only has she destroyed the majority of your family heirlooms, but you have no idea where the fuck your **DAD** is! Great, both your parents are gone and Kati's on a destructive rampage!

**Redd: Go cry in the corner**

You sit in the corner and begin to cry when your pesterchum goes off.

**carcinoGenetist began trolling BloodlustRose at 7: 20**

BR: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU LITTLE CUNT!?

CG: WOAH, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

BR: I'm having a hard time right now, okay?

CG: I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW YOU'RE "FEELINGS" RIGHT NOW, NOW TELL ME THIS *SIMPLE * LITTLE THING. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU START THE GAME? YOU HAVE NOW PROVEN YOURSLEF AS STUPIDER THAN ORIGANALLY POTRAYED, IF THAT'S POSSIBLE

BR: Listen here you little shit, you better shut your fucking mouth or I swear to god, I will find you and choke with anything you are _possibly_ wearing around your neck. If not I will gladly supply the instrument in wrapping around this supposed neck, which you may or may not have!

CG: FINE, BUT IF YOUR SESSION ISN'T SUCCSESSFUL, GOOD FUCKING RIDENCE

BR: *slowly draws thumb across neck, symbolizing me cutting off your head which, again, you may or may not have *

**BloodlustRose ceased pestering carcinoGenetist at 7: 28**

You're really sick of this guy.

**Kati: Destroy**

You acidentally drop Redd's bathtub onto her bookshelf. Whoops, she seems really upset. You try to apologize but alchemizing a new bookshelf, but it tips over and almost lands on her foot. You decide to apologize with your words, but she won't answer her pesterchum. You really wish she would, but she seems rather mad at you. So instead, you decide to create her sprite. Unfortunetly, you have no idea what she want's for her sprite and she still refuses to answer!

**BounceyhairFlowers began pestering BloodlustRose at 7: 27**

BF: (D:) I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to! :(

BF: (D:) How can I make it up to you?

BF: (D:) ...

BF: (D:) …...

BF: (D:) ...

BF: (D:) ARGH!

BF: (D:) Fine

BF: (D:) I give up

BF: (D:) You win

BF: (:C) But I really am sorry

BF: (:C) I promise I didn't mean to

BF: (:C) I hope you can forgive me someday

BF: (:C) Bye

**BounceyhairFlowers ceased pestering BloodlustRose at 7: 38**

**Redd: Feel bad for her**

You sigh and decide to answer her. It _was_ an accident after all.

**BloodlustRose began pestering BounceyhairFlowers at 7:39**

BR: Okay, I'm back.

BF: (:D) YAY! So what do you want me to use for your sprite? I mean, it should be something really cool, right?

BR: Yeah, I guess. Hm... how about that horse skull over there?

BF: (D:) Ewwwwww! That horrible thing? Can't you choose something else?

BR: What's worng with it?

BR: *wrong

BF: (D:) It's gross! Why do you keep that monstrasity around?

BR: Hey! I like it! It has sentimental value.

BF: (-_-) Uh-huh?

BR: It does! Anyway, the point is I want it as my sprite.

BF: (-_-) Fine...

BR: Hold on, someone else is pestering me.

BF: (:?) Who?

BR: *shrugs * I don't know, do you know someone called... "beautifulDesruction"

BF: (0_0) No, never but that sounds like a pretty terrible username.

BR: It's really... vauge and kind of generic

BF: (:/) Yeah... anyway, go answer it. I'll be here

BR: Okay BRB

**Redd: Answer stranger**

**beautifulDestruction began pestering BloodlustRose at 7:59**

BD: Hello

BR: Who are you?

BD: Well that's rude! You don't even bather saying hello back? I'm offended!

BR: Well, okay, hi.

BD: There we go! I'm Anne by the way. I'm a friend of Jazy's and you'll be my server player.

BR: Okay then.

BD: Yep! I thought I would introduce myself, you aren't busy are you?

BR: …...nope, not at all.

BD: Good. I'll contact you at a later time, I have photoshopping to do

**beautifulDestruction ceased pestering BloodlustRose at 8: 02**

**Anne: Get trolled**

Your computer is going hay-wire! No, not really, but your pesterchum is going off like crazy and it's beginning to freak you out. You check to see who it is only to be greeted by a troll. Not the one that's been bugging you for the past three months, but a different one. One with yellow text and an even worse typing quirk.

**TwinArmageddons began trolling beautifulDestruction at 11:02**

TA: Okay, 2o ii really don't want two be doing thii2, but ii'm kiind of beiing forced.

TA: KK happen2 two be takiing thiis leader thiing two 2erio2ly and iit2 pii22iing me off

TA: al2o ii 2pecifically told hiim ii wanted nothiing two do wiith the human2

TA: but here ii am

BD: Um... excuss me?

TA: 2o you are onliine

BD: Yeah, hi I guess.

TA: Hii

BD: I don't mean to be rude, but you're using the wrong "two". That certin "two" is the number, you want to use "to" or "too"

TA: no, that2 on purpo2e

BD: is it now? Being a bit of a grammer nazi, I don't know how I feel about that

TA: ii gue22 ii could 2top u2eiing my quirk

TA: but ii don't really want two

BD: I suppose that's fine. Is there a specific reason that you've decided to troll me?

TA: no

TA: well, ii gue22 iit2 becau2e iim beiing forced

TA: ii really don't want anythiing two do wiith the human2

BD: You mentioned that. -_-

TA: ii know

BD: Okay, well if you don't exactly mind, I'm going to cease this god aweful job of trolling.

TA: that2 fiine ii had no iintentiion of thii2 conver2atiion draggiing out

BD: Yes, I gathered that. I guess I'll talk to you later or never. Whichever you prefer.

TA: ii hope never. Not that youre all that bad, but ii never wanted two do thii2

BD: I know, you've said that three times now. It's getting old.

TA: whatever

**twinArmageddons ceased trolling beautifulDesruction at 11:14**

Well that was strange. Not that he was all that bad, but he seemed somewhat... off. Not to mention, he called you "the human" as if he wasn't one. Hm...

**Jazy: Be trolled**

**arsenicCatnip began trolling OnemillionDances at 11:20**

AC: :33 *ac begins trolling od. She does not like trolling the humans but Karkitty made her.

OD: It's nice to speak to you too, Nepeta.

AC: :33 *ac is furry confused on how od knows her name. She has only spoken to the human for the furst time.

OD: What are you talking about? We've been speaking for months!

AC: :33 what? I don't understand

OD: We've been in contact for a while now.

AC: :33 have we? and I still don't understand how you know my name.

OD: You've told me before, remember?

AC: :33 no!

OD: That doesn't make any sense. How can you not...

AC: :33 oh! I guess I got you too late in your timeline, sorry!

OD: What does that even mean?

AC: :33 um, nothing. Nevermind.

OD: …...okay...

AC: :33 have you started the game yet?

OD: Redd and Kati have.

AC: :33 Oh... I should contact one of them then, shouldn't I?

OD: That depends, what are you trying to do?

AC: :33 um... purrhaps it would be better if mew didn't know.

OD: Okay then...

**arsenicCatnip ceased trolling OnemillionDances at 11: 33**


End file.
